


(Podfic) Sir

by Hannibible-and-The-Holy-Graham (Just_East)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Gen, Impact Play, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, Non-sexual, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Punishment, Submission, poor Franklyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/Hannibible-and-The-Holy-Graham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Sir by mresundance.</p><p>Summary:<br/>Hannibal Lecter was the kind of dominant people called "Sir" with a capital "S", the apex of the proverbial kink hierarchy. He was the kind of dominant who would leave you in a messy, blissed out puddle, and who you would thank copiously for having done so.</p><p>Which was why Will Graham, a switch, slippery and mercurial, would want to play with this man so badly that it made his very bones ache, and, loathe him equally as much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: The Dominant's Dominant

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468755) by [mresundance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance). 
  * Inspired by [Sir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468755) by [mresundance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance). 



[Chapter 1](https://www.mediafire.com/?jiqn5t7fxulynjs) (Length: 17:35)

[Chapter 2](https://www.mediafire.com/?5crodzao8wbo9ib) (Length: 17:07)

[Chapter 3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3468755/chapters/7613528) (Length: 21:51)


	2. Chapter 2: Negotiations

[Chapter 2](https://www.mediafire.com/?5crodzao8wbo9ib)

Length: 17:07


	3. Chapter 3: Dancing

[Chapter 3](https://www.mediafire.com/?62ud35yqnb98f3f)

Length: 21:51


End file.
